Jasper and Pink (Jasper Trilogy 1)
by seilfanni
Summary: What was Jasper's life like before Pink Diamond's shattering? How did she acted, how did she lived the life of a soldier? And how on earth did she fought off eighty Crystal Gems? Here are my non-canonical answers. Part of my 'Jasper Trilogy'. This is the first. I would recommend the other two to understand the whole story better, but it can be read without it.


**Author's note: Now I am here with a character I've been thinking about a lot lately. Jasper.**

 **Yup and I am now writing a trilogy about her. The next part will be on in a few days under the name of 'Jasper and Rose' which was the original storyline I wanted to go with. But now, here I am, writing about Jasper's relationship with her Diamond and other things before Pink's shattering. And with everything in general. She may be a little OCC, but I can only imagine young Jaspie-maspie that way.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. No, I still don't.**

 **Warnings: This contains spoilers from the episode 'A Single Pale Rose'.**

* * *

From the first moment she got to notice herself, she had been the happiest of them all. She was about to emerge, she knew it with all of her guts. She was going to be and going to do what she was made for.

She? She asked herself. Who was she?

The answer came fastly: Jasper. Her name was Jasper and she was a Quartz soldier, serving under the mighty Pink Diamond.

She felt happiness burst out of her chest. Pink Diamond was the perfect Gem and she was just about to work under her!

But she wasn't ready yet, she knew it. She felt like she needed a couple more hours, so she waited patiently. She wanted to be just as perfect as her Diamond, to serve her even more better than anyone else.

Meanwhile, she started thinking about what her life on the outside going to be. As a Quartz soldier, she wanted to fight - but will there be anything she can fight in? If not, what will she do?

After a while, she replied to her own questions: she will do what her Diamond orders her to.

Jasper wondered about her Diamond. How will she look like? How will she act like? Will Jasper ever get to see even a little part of her?

As she left her thoughts to wander, she heard sound around her. The ground was moving, like somebody was emerging at that moment. Jasper became very excited by the thought of that. Maybe the emerging Gem was from her crew!

She couldn't take it anymore. She broke out of the ground, greeting the other Jaspers with a big smile on her face. But there wasn't _just_ Jaspers.

There were other Gems, too. All of them with a star on their body and none of them had the iconic diamond on them. They were attacking the emerging Gems and as Jasper got out, they launched at her, too.

That was the day, her Emerging Day, when Jasper learned about the Crystal Gems. She hated them with all her heart for what they did to the other Jaspers she couldn't save. She hated herself, too, because she stayed for too much time in the ground. She was a _runt_ for not being able to save her fellows and the family, she will _never_ get to know.

* * *

Things were going pretty slowly, thought Jasper as she waited in the Beta Kindergarten, surrounded by poofed and shattered Gems. She was very careful to only hurt the Crystal Gems - or she assumed that was the name one of them shouted, before they tried to shatter her.

Jasper didn't want to go anywhere, so she simply waited for the others to recover, while she bubbled the Gem shards, just to do something new. She already got to know her helmet, which was her ultimate weapon and the spinning, which not only helped her move faster, but fight off some of the Crystal Gems.

She waited and waited and waited, figuring that the other Jaspers will eventually reform or emerge, too and that her Diamond will come to the scene.

She already looked around, getting familiar with her home. Blue above, yellow and brown on the sides, rocks and holes and Gemstones and shards everywhere. But now, as Jasper looked up, the above was not the baby blue which was before, instead it seemed to change into pink, lilac and a darker blue, also with her own, yellowish and orange-colors.

She blinked. It was just like her, but not just her. Looking up, especially at the pink color, she began to think about her Diamond, yet again. Maybe this was the color she weared? Or her skin color was it? Maybe her hair?

That was when she heard _the sound._

She spun around to look where the sound came from.

It was a very shiny, round-shaped big crystal which she had got to acknowledge before. It shone and shot a light up, revealing three big figures in the light. The sound came with the light, Jasper noted as she looked from her current state, carefully watching the clothing of the three Quartz soldiers. She didn't see any star. Still, something was off with at least one of them, she thought as she looked at the pink Gem behind the other two Amethysts. Jasper felt that the pink Gem is different.

"What happened here?" asked the latter, looking at the horrifying scene. The two Amethyst watched the place with the same terror on their face. Jasper felt that she might say something, so they can discover her existence.

"A few dozen Gems, named the Crystal Gems, tried to hurt the other Jaspers. So I crashed them" She answered calmly, jumping down, next to the other Gems. She just noticed that she is taller than the other Quartzes.

"You did this alone?" asked the pink Quartz, Jasper didn't recognized.

"Yes, I did" she replied, holding her head highly and proudly. Then she got nervous. "Should I have waited for reinforcements? Or were the Crystal Gems here on a special mission?" she asked, not wanting to look as hopeless as she felt. She couldn't have done anything against her Diamond's will, could she? She felt terrified, but just until the Amethysts spoke - voice clearly showing the awe they felt:

"This is wonderful! And you just emerged, didn't you?" They asked in union, before the darker purple-colored Gem continued. "The Crystal Gems are our Diamond's biggest enemies. She is going to be so happy that you destroyed... How many exactly?"

"Eighty" Jasper answered right away. She was so bored that she even counted them. "There were at least twenty from higher classed Gems. How could they go against our Diamond?" She asked, angrily and irritated from those filthy traitors. How could they?

"This is a very bad story." The lighter Amethyst answered, after she and her partner shared a look. The pink Gem still was just standing there, mouth slightly open. "We'll tell you once we are back at the fields" she continued, but Jasper didn't listen. She was looking at the unknown Quartz, eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" She asked, cutting off the Amethyst who was talking to her.

The pink figurine straightened her back and looked up at Jasper.

"I am a Rose Quartz from the other side of the galaxy. I have been serving under our Diamond for more than ten thousand years. Do not dare to question my status and my persona" she answered in a voice that made it clear, she was an elite between the Quartzes. Jasper felt the power radiating from her, but somehow couldn't believe the story. During her fight against the Crystal Gems, she recognised all of them. She recognised all Gems, but she didn't recognise the Rose Quartz, who was a Quartz soldier just like her. Something was really off. And she wanted to know what was it.

But she didn't get an answer as she didn't get to even ask her questions, to form her disbelieves. Because the two Amethyst took her and the other Jaspers - who were emerging and reforming as soon as the trio of Quartzes showed up - to the place she wanted to be from the second she felt herself being alive. They took her to a _battlefield._

* * *

The battlefield was even better than she ever imagined. They were fighting together - not that there were too many things to fight against, if you didn't count the Crystal Gems - and learning tactics and everything and usually tried it in real life, just a few minutes after they got the knowledge. She was already ahead of the soldiers, because of the happenings during her Emerging Day, but she proudly helped her fellow Jaspers and the few Carnelians that were made in the Beta Kindergarten as her. She knew that her superiors were looking at her for it with incomprehensible eyes. They didn't understand that how can a so good soldier go down to the 'clearly weaker ones' as they said. Jasper didn't agree with them. She always told her fellows that they are special in their own ways and that they shouldn't listen to some higher Gems, whose heads were already too high in the stars so they weren't able to recognise a good soldier, even if they were right under their nose.

But she often felt guilt in herself.

Not for her words, she truly believed them. But for her teammates she could never meet with, because they were shattered the moment they stepped out of their holes. She knew that is she didn't stayed too much in the ground they would have survived. She could have _helped._ But she didn't. She came too late and it can't be any other way.

She always became more grave after this train of thoughts. But she worked more efficiently, too, so her superiors didn't say a thing. They didn't question why she kept going back to her Kindergarten.

Only her closer fellows knew, why her eyes were so shiny after those days. They let her cry it out and never told anybody.

* * *

The first time she saw the Carnelian again was on the battlefield.

She wasn't just _any_ Carnelian. She was the one who she helped the most, who she encouraged the most. She has been lost for a whole month, so the superiors and everybody else thought that she was shattered or bubbled.

But Jasper didn't. She believed that the Carnelian was smart and strong enough to live, even though, she has been send to enemy grounds.

Seeing her again as she raised her axe against her own teammates was like shattering something deeper and more precious than her Gemstone. Jasper froze there, similar to how her teammates reacted when they first saw the Carnelian. They first thought it wasn't her, but Jasper knew it was her. She became a traitor. She became a Crystal Gem.

And when the Carnelian and the other Crystal Gems turned to them, Jasper was the first to summon her helmet. Her eyes were dry and unemotional as she looked right into the Carnelian's eyes. They were enemies now and she wanted to make sure the Carnelian knew that she will not be gentle.

Jasper later thought that the single tear that came from Carnelian's eyes was what made her decide. Jasper shattered her that day. Not because she was a traitor - but because she knew Carnelian won't be strong enough to beer the grief. However, after that, Jasper no longer went to the Beta Kindergarten to cry her heart out. She felt like she no longer had a heart.

* * *

The first moment she saw a glimpse of her was during a tactical meeting. Her superiors decided to teach this to the best five soldiers. Jasper, of course, was the first they choose.

So, they were standing and tried to solve the problems a few Peridots made specifically for them. Jasper was already done with her part and now she was talking to the Agate she was serving under. The Agate listened to her advices - she listened to everyone's advice, but didn't took all of them. Jasper knew that she was only doing it so that they wouldn't bother her afterwards.

So, as Jasper was talking about the plan she made - how to make combination moves with other kinds of Gem -, when the area they were in suddenly became quieter. The soldiers next to them saluted and turned to a direct direction - Jasper and the others around her did the same thing, hurriedly.

That was when Jasper saw her - she was just walking across the field, listening to the Pearl who was going by her side. But for one second and for a single moment, she looked up. At Jasper. And smiled. Then shut down her head, nodding to the Gems on the left and the right and soon, she was nowhere to be seen. The soldiers went back to work, but many of them - mostly the ones near her - watched Jasper and she heard the whispered words 'Lucky' and 'Favourite' and 'Perfect'. But she just stood there, frozen in her salute.

Her smile was the sweetest thing Jasper ever saw. Her Diamond's face light up and became more friendlier and welcoming than everything else she knew.

That was the moment when Jasper decided yet again that she would serve Pink Diamond forever.

* * *

Jasper couldn't believe her luck. She continuously kept looking at her side where a bored faced Pearl was walking. She was being taken to her Diamond.

As they walked through the corridors of her Diamond's ship, she felt a small voice repeating the same thing in herself 'You did it. You did it. You made her proud.' And Jasper felt a small smile trying to secretly move onto her lips as she walked, not even watching where. She truly made it.

That morning when her superiors called for her, saying that she has a special mission, she expected that she would be sent to the Crystal Gems to shatter a part of them or something. But this was even more exciting and important.

She carelessly let a quiet noise escape her mouth which caused the Pearl to look at her strictly with crossed eyebrows. Jasper felt herself flutter, but kept going anyway.

"We're here" the Pearl suddenly said and Jasper had to step back a few steps, because she walked too forward.

"Right" she agreed, trying to think about what to do. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself loudly, before remembering that she is not alone. Then she blushed hardly.

"You shouldn't be worried" ensured the Pearl, with a little sympathy on her face. "She is not that bad. Usually" she smirked evilly, making sure she wasn't joking, but Jasper didn't have time to ask it as the white Gem opened the door. "My Diamond, the special Jasper from the Beta Kindergarten has arrived!" she announced and Jasper felt her heart skip a beat from hearing 'the special' title. But when she had stepped in and saw her Diamond, for the second time in her life, she felt herself freezing just like first time.

Pink Diamond was sitting in her throne chair, watching through the reports she had with a slightly bored face, but as Jasper joined her and the Pearl - who was by now, standing next to the throne - her face light up.

"It's you!" she shouted happily. "I knew that the Agates were sending me one of their best, but they didn't mention that we already met" she stated, almost as knowing that was just what Jasper had been thinking about.

"My Diamond" Jasper finally greeted her with the respectful salute that was her Diamond's right to see whenever she passes any lower classed Gem. "I didn't know that you counted that as a meeting" she couldn't help, but note this aloud, before commanding herself silently to stop with her own stupidity. She was a Quartz soldier for stars' sake, she shouldn't act like this!

"Oh, well, yes" Pink Diamond answered after chuckling. "Most Gems won't even look me in the eye when I am trying to have a conversation with them, so you were very refreshing" she winked, causing Jasper to blush yet again. "Why don't you come closer, Jasper? You can tell me everything you want, my whole afternoon is yours" she waved Jasper closer and as she stood right in front of her, she started reporting about her current work on the field, but that soon became clear, that she can't talk about it for much time. So then she explained a few of her battle ideas and plans which made her Diamond's eyes twinkle, before she ordered the Pearl to write them down hurriedly. After this success, Jasper continued to speak about her experiences with the planet Earth and with the Crystal Gems - on what field they are easily destroyed and on where the normal Gems should beware and so on. She didn't even realised for how long she was talking, but eventually, she reached the story of the Carnelian and she - after hesitating for awhile - didn't tell it to her Diamond. Something was keeping her back.

She wanted to start instead about talking how Rose Quartzes were the strangest of Gems she ever met, when someone burst into the room.

"My Diamond! An envoy came from Sector Eleven! The whole Sector had been shattered!" the Amethyst who stated this was breathing heavily. Jasper froze there. She couldn't believe it. They can't have been, it's impossible. Her own crew couldn't have been destroyed. They were just on a field practice, not really fighting. She looked up at her Diamond, waiting her to say that it's not true, the best of the Jaspers and their Agate wasn't destroyed. But Pink Diamond was just shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Jasper" she said, a single tear leaving her eyes. Jasper watched that tear fall and as it reached the ground, she understood that she will never again see the other Jaspers or hear them joking, trying to get her tag along.

There were no one left as she got to know later, but in that moment she just knew one thing: this was the time when her heart fully stopped beating for anyone else than her Diamond.

* * *

The fight they were in was the last one from Before. None of them knew it, but Jasper thought later that she felt it.

They were near to Pink Diamond's palanquin which made every one of her soldiers extra determined to win over the Crystal Gems who came this far by their mistakes. They wanted to protect their Diamond more than ever.

The fight was, as usually, taking a long time. But Jasper knew that it only meant that the Crystal Gems were really planning something, because otherwise they would long have retreated - the loss they had was bigger than ever. However, they stayed. Jasper could only suspect why.

But when the low sound came to her ears and she turned her head towards its source, she knew what everyone else on the battlefield knew.

 _Pink Diamond was shattered by Rose Quartz._


End file.
